Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) techniques make use of electromagnetic fields to create images of a patient. MRI techniques permit the generation of high-quality two- or three-dimensional images of a patient's body, which can then be examined by a physician for diagnosis purposes. In particular, MRI techniques permit the generation of internal images of a patient's flesh, blood, bones, cartilage, blood vessels, organs, and the like. The generated images can then be examined by physicians in order to diagnose disease, disorders or injuries and facilitate patient care.
MRI devices typically subject a patient to a very strong static magnetic field and a pulsed gradient magnetic field, and then apply pulses or bursts of electromagnetic radiation (typically radio frequency (RF) radiation bursts) to an area of the patient to be imaged. The strong magnetic field generally orients the protons of the patient's tissue in particular directions. However, the RF radiation bursts cause some of the patient's protons to resonate, or spin, at a particular frequency depending on the local magnetic field during application of the radiation burst. The resonance frequency in MRI is referred to as the Larmour frequency, which has a relationship with the local magnetic field. When the RF radiation burst is terminated, the resonating protons reorient themselves in accordance with the strong magnetic field of the MRI device, giving off energy in the process. The MRI device can detect the energy given off by the reorienting protons in order to create a high quality image of the patient's tissue.
A wide variety of medical devices have also been developed in order to monitor patient conditions or possibly deliver therapy to the patient. In many cases, the medical devices are implantable medical devices (IMDs) that are surgically implanted inside a patient for short or long term therapy. One common example of an IMD is a pacemaker. A pacemaker typically includes one or more pacing and sensing leads for delivery of pacing pulses to a patient's heart. Another example of an IMD is a combination pacemaker-cardioverter-defibrillator. Other examples include implantable brain stimulators, implantable gastric system stimulators, implantable nerve stimulators or muscle stimulators, implantable lower colon stimulators, implantable drug or beneficial agent dispensers or pumps, implantable cardiac signal loops or other types of recorders or monitors, implantable gene therapy delivery devices, implantable incontinence prevention or monitoring devices, implantable insulin pumps or monitoring devices, and so on.
Many implantable medical devices (IMDs) support telemetry. Telemetry generally refers to communication of data, instructions, and the like between a medical device and a medical device programmer. For example, the programmer may use telemetry to program a medical device to deliver a particular therapy to a patient. In addition, the programmer may use telemetry to interrogate the medical device. In particular, the programmer may obtain diagnostic data, event marker data, activity data and other data collected or identified by the medical device. The data may be used to program the medical device for delivery of new or modified therapies. In this manner, telemetry between a medical device and a programmer can be used to improve or enhance medical device therapy.
Telemetry typically involves wireless data transfer between a medical device and the programmer using radio frequency (RF) signals, infrared (IR) frequency signals, or other electromagnetic signals. Any of a variety of modulation techniques may be used to modulate data on a respective electromagnetic carrier wave. Alternatively, telemetry may be performed using wired connections, sound waves, or even the patient's flesh as the transmission medium. A number of different telemetry systems and techniques have been developed in order to facilitate the transfer of data between a medical device and the associated programmer.